The Wrong Mans Wife
by HunniBunni429
Summary: The way you look at me makes me want to scream. On my party night to be the future Mrs. Uchiha and yet that look in my eyes and my heart wants to be someone else’s wife your wife. Soooo I love it and i think you will too read and enjoy! Comments pleas
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The way you look at me makes me want to scream. On my party night to be the future Mrs. Uchiha (engagement party) and yet that look in my eyes and my heart wants to be someone else's wife your wife. Im In a daze not even sure what's going on around me, just staring at you one beautiful charcoal eye visible. And they don't know that I've seen more much more not just your face but your body and soul. I miss your touches and kisses I miss the way you make love to me, I miss you and only you. I don't know why I'm engaged to the wrong man. Maybe because you were afraid of marriage, commitment, you claimed you didn't want me to get too close, you were going to end up losing me like the wrest. But it's too late I'm madly in love head over heals and I can't get up. I know you feel the same because I know when you lie. You said some things that broke my heart but it was all just a lie.

"_Sakura be with Sasuke he will make you truly happy, Its just sex and nothing more, you'll get over it soon enough" _

How long has it been since we parted with those words six maybe seven months and this pain in my heart has only grown and needed you more. I look up to see people staring at me with confusion in there eyes, only to realize that I'm crying, tears for you ,for me more like for us. With that I leave just run away and don't look back. I don't want to be a sad lonely women hiding behind fake smiles and lies. Sasuke's not the man for me and never was you are you damn fool.

I run to your house and hide in your bed wearing this silk dress that was meant for him. I feel his presence peering down at me.

"You don't really love, and you never did?"

"I'm sorry Sasuke you're not the man that hold my heart anymore, you had your chance and ruined that. I only left him because he lied and told me he didn't love me"

"I always knew I could see it in your eyes" He gave a quick kiss to my tear stained cheek and left

I lay here and wait for you; you know I know you know I'm here. What's taking so long? Why wont you come get me, come save me? I drift into sleep dreaming of our past encounters and loving every bit of it. When all a sudden I feel that tight loving grip of your on my leg. I shot up and to find your lips meeting mine.

"I don't want to be made to love him, I love you, you damned fool!!"

"A beautiful woman such as yourself should not be crying" was all he replied, our lips met once more and our tongues dancing along. Off with your clothes and off with my dress, Make love to me because I know you love the way I scream your name in bliss.

Watch me sleep and protect me the way loved ones are suppose to. Hold me tight and don't let go not even when the sun begins to show. Slip that ring upon my finger as I wake with tears in my eyes. But happy tears not ones of sad, dismay or fear.

Sakura Hatake, simply music to my ears.

"Now don't run out on me on our party night"

"Ill never leave your side don't worry for one second, and don't you dare run out on me"

"Never"

"I love you, always and for forever until the end of time and more"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't know where this came from but I love it!!!

Comment it and I will love you lol!!!


	2. Notice

I am afraid to tell you all that there has been a death in my family and that writing as much as I love it, Is no longer the top of my to due list so I don't have the time to keep doing this. A friend of mine will continue what ever stories of mine she so chooses to, she is kind of new at all this online stuff so don't be too mean please. I have told the ideas and storyline I was going for in the two on going stories, she is a great writer so I think she will do an exceptional job. Again I am sorry I didn't post this earlier but this death had done a lot of damage to the family and has needed a lot of attention. I do plan on coming back when everything settles down but I am not sure how long that is going to take.

/yukichan514

Thanks so much from everyone who has read my stories!!

Hunnibunni429 3


End file.
